


How About Our Colombian Boy?

by SleepyFirenze



Series: Joyful Weekends [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found a new friend to spend weekends together.</p><p>Then Cristiano received a text massage from Sergio, “how about our boy? "<br/>"Nice, and wonderful. "Cristiano replied, licking his lips, "he can do this well almost perfectly. "<br/>Then he received two texts from two different numbers.<br/>"Wow. I can't expect more. "<br/>"Me too. "<br/>He smiled and replied them with the same content, "enjoy your weekend. "<br/>Putting down the phone, he came out in Colombian boy's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About Our Colombian Boy?

Sergio從沐浴間未關緊的門縫往裡看，他們來自哥倫比亞的新隊友已經把Cristiano壓在花灑下的墻上親吻了。Cristiano一手像摸小狗一樣揉他後腦的短髮，一手伸向旁邊旋上花灑的開關，看來已經作好持久戰的準備了。  
突然有人拍了一下他的肩膀，他被嚇得差點大喊出來。他馬上捂住嘴巴才控制住已經跑出喉嚨的聲音，幸好更衣室裡播放著搖滾樂，把他的聲音淹沒了。  
是Iker。他的隊長不認同地皺著眉看他：“我記得你早就已經拋棄偷窺，直接進去看了？”  
“我們的小薩摩和Cris正在裡面。”他笑得意義不明。  
“薩摩？誰？”  
“James。你不覺得他長得像薩摩耶犬嗎？毛茸茸的，還會笑。”  
“……並不。”Iker很想歎氣。他還想對Sergio說不要給隊友取綽號，但想到自己也這麼幹過所以他閉了嘴。  
Sergio湊近他問：“大家都回去了嗎？”  
“當然，”他直視他的隊副，眼神平靜，“誰不想過週末呢？”  
“那麼我猜你已經鎖門了？”Sergio輕輕推著他的胸膛把他按到置物櫃的門上，旁邊是Cristiano的櫃子，還插著鑰匙。Sergio把櫃子打開，取出Cristiano放在裡面的潤滑劑和安全套，“我就知道他會放在這兒。”  
“你可以自己去檢查一下。”Iker用大拇指摩挲他左肋上紋的他的生日，手掌貼著他的皮膚向下，停在他後側腰的刺青上，“還有，停下你的音樂。”  
“我相信你。”他微笑，吻了Iker的下巴，“你又否定我的品味，Ramos很傷心。”

更衣室裡的搖滾樂停下了，沐浴間裡頓時安靜下來。James像是突然被這安靜驚醒，離開了Cristiano的嘴唇。  
“怎麼了？”Cristiano看著哥倫比亞男孩兒，James的眼神緊張又無辜，像一隻尋找主人的小狗。  
“Ramos他走了……？”James看向沐浴間的門。  
“噢天啊，你還想著Ramos，”Cristiano無奈地翻了個含蓄的白眼，把James的臉扭過來，“你想要我，我也想要你，這兒只有我們兩個人，除了接吻之外你不想幹點別的嗎？比如摸摸我？”  
James毫不猶豫地點點頭，思考了幾秒鐘，用力眨了幾下眼睛，慢慢地抬起手，謹慎而輕地，摸了一下Cristiano還打著髮膠的頭髮。  
Cristiano先是愣了一下，隨即捂著嘴別過頭去，像是努力讓自己不笑噴出來。James疑惑又窘迫地看著他。他靠著墻壁笑了半天，帶著笑伸手去揉James的頭髮。男孩兒又害羞地笑起來。他問：“為什麼是頭髮？”  
“Fabio說你被摸到頭髮反應會很大。”James又碰了碰他的鬢角，“既然你允許我摸你，我想試一試。”  
“只是頭髮？”  
“嗯……他沒有告訴我別的地方。”  
……如果James孤獨一生，Cristiano一定會說，活該。  
但是現在James濕漉漉地站在他前面，迷惑又充滿期許地看著他。他捉住James還停在自己鬢邊的手，讓男孩兒的指尖劃過自己的顴骨，臉頰，頸側，鎖骨，引著那隻手覆在自己的胸前。  
“我說你呀，”他湊近去吻James的臉頰，耳根，“你只是想摸我的頭髮？”  
“當然……不止……”James低低地說，手開始動了，帶著緊張的顫抖，沿著Cristiano的脖頸撫上他的頜骨，輕輕地捏住他的耳垂，另一隻手摸過他的胸口，肩膀，斜方肌，背脊……Cristiano用親吻和磨蹭對方來默許與鼓勵他的動作，最終他的手停在Cristiano的後腰，停在臀部曲線與腰線相接的地方。Cristiano還穿著內褲，邊沿繡著CR7的那種，James沿著那條邊摸到Cristiano的腰側，又沿著他的人魚線向下探進了他的內褲裡。  
James看了一眼Cristiano，後者按著他的後頸把他拉過來，貼著他的嘴唇，“不用問我，怎樣都可以。”

Iker坐在更衣室的長椅上，靠著墻壁，Sergio居高臨下地捧著他的臉吻他，另一隻手拉扯著Iker的訓練服。Iker喘氣的空檔，Sergio把他的褲子扒了，把隊長籠在自己身下。  
Sergio在更衣室裡一向能脫則脫，像是身上的刺青需要光合作用似的。Iker用目光撫過那些刺青，Sergio感覺到他的目光，笑著問他：“終於考慮要來一個了嗎？”  
Iker搖搖頭，回以微笑，手撫上Sergio的後腰，按在那排刺青上，把他拉得靠近一些，低頭吻了他小腹下方的刺青。展翅的猛禽在短褲邊緣露出一個頭，像是一個暗示。Iker把他的短褲往下拉，讓鷹和小Sergio都露出來，握住那個不僅僅是一個暗示的部位。那裡已經有了些許硬度，稍加刺激便更加硬挺起來，溫熱地熨貼著Iker的掌心。Iker向前傾身，又吻了一下那隻鷹，繼而含住了頂端。Sergio摸上他的後頸，食指和中指揉著他的耳後。他想起來那是對方紋有一個神秘的漢字的地方。  
他把前段舔濕，口中的性器在他手指的逗弄之下完全進入了狀態，翹起的頂端頂著他的上顎。Sergio幅度極小地挺了挺腰，他摁住對方盆骨的突起讓他的隊副不要心急。他吞吐了一會兒，Sergio按著他的後腦勺長長地吸氣吐氣。他緩緩地讓Sergio從自己嘴裡撤出來，偏過頭舔到底端和下面的囊袋。Sergio摸著他的下巴，又摸到他沾上自己的體液的嘴唇，大拇指刮過他的唇角，他停下嘴巴的動作只用手擼動，讓Sergio的兩根手指伸進自己的嘴巴。  
Iker用似笑非笑的眼神看著Sergio，把他的手指舔濕，舌尖舔到指縫的尾端，打著轉舔指根，像是舔某個部位一樣。  
Sergio另一隻手褪下自己的短褲，抬腿把短褲踩在腳下，收回自己的手指，膝蓋跨上長椅跪在Iker身體的兩側，勃起的頂端抵著他的胸口。Iker把潤滑劑遞給他，他接過來倒在自己沾有Iker的唾液的指尖，手背在身後為自己潤滑。Iker吻他肋側的刺青，嘴唇流連在那幾個哥特體的數字上，繼而含住其中一邊乳尖，用犬齒研磨。  
他扶在Iker肩膀的手開始不穩，Iker低頭吻那邊手臂上紋的圖案，他伸手環住Iker的脖子時Iker的嘴唇飛快地沿著手臂的刺青擦過他的肩膀，然後迎上他的嘴唇。

Cristiano默許James做一切事情，但James畢竟還是沒有多少經驗，笨拙又小心地舔過他的頸側和喉結，在發現Cristiano喘氣時喉結在逃避自己的嘴唇，故意繞回去吮吻。Cristiano抬起膝蓋頂了頂他胯下抬頭的性器，他的動作頓了頓，Cristiano讓他繼續，自己伸手握住了他。  
哥倫比亞男孩的身體年輕又誠實，Cristiano即刻感受到了他沉甸甸的熱度，興奮與期待讓葡萄牙人背脊發緊。James舔到他的胸口，動作有些遲疑，他低頭，正好對上James眼角微微下垂的眼睛，眼神無辜且充滿探尋，還埋藏著深深的渴望。  
第一前鋒絕望地閉上了眼：“……你能不能，就，別用這種吃奶的眼神看著我？”  
他的眼神一下子變得可憐兮兮又疑惑，直起身去吻Cristiano的下巴和嘴唇，“那我該怎麼看你？”  
Cristiano一時間也沒辦法回答，然後他想起來平時James也是這樣看著自己，“——好吧，算了，就這樣吧。”  
“你可以告訴我，我會改。”又是小狗一樣濕漉漉的目光。  
Cristiano笑了：“不用改，就這樣吧。”  
接著他仿佛能看到James身後歡快地搖起一條毛茸茸的尾巴。James又吻了他的嘴唇。James好像習慣輕快而短暫的吻，落在Cristiano嘴唇上的嘴唇像雨季裡穿梭的鳥。  
Cristiano移動著手指，摩擦他的陰莖。James環住Cristiano的腰，雙手從後腰伸到緊繃的內褲裡包裹住葡萄牙人挺翹的臀，抬起手腕讓內褲的邊緣滑下來，手掌貼緊那片緊緻的皮膚移到他身側，這下子他的內褲已經滑到膝蓋了。Cristiano抬了抬腿自己脫掉，咬著James的嘴唇問他：“壞男孩，這招誰教你的？”  
“看脫衣舞的時候看到的。”這時候James居然還能羞澀地笑。他總是說完話之後微笑起來，像一個期待表揚的孩子。  
“你那時候成年了嗎？”Cristiano的下身貼近他的，他們倆的陰莖抵在一起。Cristiano握住它們套弄，James紅著臉點了點頭。  
“你緊張什麼？就算你那時候沒成年我也不會告發你的。”Cristiano咧嘴笑了。然後他吻了一下James，“等一下，我出去拿潤滑劑。”  
男孩兒的眼神還有些茫然，他簡直想扶額但是自己的手已經沾了兩人的體液。  
“潤滑啊！做之前得潤滑不然會痛死的！所以才要用潤滑劑！”  
James這才又點了點頭。  
他走出沐浴間，不一會兒便折回來，把一個小瓶子交到James手裡。  
“開始吧，甜心。”

聽到沐浴間的門被拉開的聲音Sergio差點咬到Iker的舌頭。他們一起回過頭，看見Cristiano抬著頭（雙重意義上的）走了過來，拿起長椅上潤滑劑，用口型問：“還要用嗎？”  
Iker看向Sergio，後者搖搖頭，還眨了下眼睛。  
Cristiano又抬著頭走進了沐浴間，重新拉上門。  
“我以為已經完事了呢。”Sergio戲謔地說，“如果James這麼衰，那我真是太沒眼光了。”  
Iker看起來十分想笑，但又想保持嚴肅。Sergio也不難為他，吻住他的嘴唇，抽出自己體內的手指，環住他已經硬挺的性器套弄幾下，另一隻手把安全套遞給他，“我可以了。”  
Sergio的身體慢慢地沉下去，他想快一點但Iker托住了他。Iker吻他的胸口，鎖骨中間的窩，脖頸，完全進入到他的身體時他下巴的胡茬扎著Iker的額頭，吐出的氣流打進Iker的髮間。Iker抬頭尋找他的嘴唇，口欲期延長至現在的隊副無時無刻不在渴求任何人的親吻，作為隊長，Iker當然要無時無刻地滿足他。Sergio的唇舌似乎永遠帶著歡愉，對親吻也永遠懷抱百分之百的熱情，他吮吸Iker的嘴唇和舌尖，吐息沉重卻甜美，一邊還挺動胯部讓自己的性器在Iker的小腹上磨蹭，Iker被他吞入體內的陰莖也隨著他的動作被擠壓，帶起了隱隱的快感。這讓隊長有些沉不住氣。  
但也僅僅是有些而已。Iker撫摸他的背脊，揉捏他的後頸，“急什麼？”  
身體被填滿的酸脹感帶給Sergio焦慮，他已經準備好了，等待他的隊長狠狠地幹穿他，讓他呻吟乃至尖叫，一塌糊塗地射在隊長的訓練服前襟，讓他一看到這件訓練服就想起來他們在更衣室裡（無數次）幹的美妙的荒唐事。——單單是想到他將得到的，他就感到背脊陣陣麻癢。可Iker卻沒有現在就動作的打算。這樣的耐心與溫柔未免太不合時宜。  
他不滿地支起膝蓋，緩緩地讓Iker撤出自己體內，又緩緩地吞入，內壁被熟悉的形狀慢慢地撐開，硬熱的頭部慢慢地深入，Sergio舔著嘴唇看著Iker，眼睛濕潤而渴盼。Iker吻他手臂上的刺青，神祗的面容像是隨著Sergio肌肉的繃緊和鬆懈而變化著表情。  
“你看，我把你全都吃進去了。”Sergio拉著Iker的手讓他感受自己被撐開的穴口，同時前後擺動胯部，“快用力幹我，像一位隊長一樣，把我幹哭。”Sergio舔著Iker的耳垂，發出濕潤黏膩的聲響。Iker捏了捏他的後頸。這個動作讓他抖了一下。  
“我不會讓你哭的。”Iker溫柔地吻他的下巴，“我會讓你哭不出來。”  
Sergio的眼睛倏地亮了。

Cristiano面對著墻壁，臀部翘高，James的手指試探著在Cristiano的穴口打轉，他被撩撥得骨頭都在發癢，回頭不滿地瞪了James一眼：“乾脆點，我又不是小姑娘。”  
James又湊過去吻他的嘴唇和臉頰，像一隻渴望親暱的大型犬，暖洋洋的呼吸打在他的頸窩裡。終於出現了一個和Sergio一樣口欲期沒得到滿足的人。他這麼想道。  
James探入一個指節，旋轉著繼續深入，Cristiano下意識蠕動著內壁接納他，他便緊張地喘息起來。“怎麼了？”Cristiano轉頭看他。  
“我弄痛你了？”James有些慌亂地看著自己的葡萄牙隊友。  
“天啊，操，沒有，我沒有那麼他媽的脆弱，好嗎？”Cristiano額頭抵著瓷磚墻翻白眼，“能不能像個男人一樣，乾脆一點？”James的表情變得很委屈，Cristiano眼睛的餘光瞄到他，口氣又軟了下來，“好吧，你，就只是，不用顧忌那麼多，懂嗎？”  
“如果你覺得不舒服，要告訴我。”  
Cristiano吻了一下他的下巴，“我會的。”  
男孩技巧生澀然而非常具有可塑性，Cristiano教他找到了自己的前列腺之後便被揉按得有點站不穩。體內的手指增加到三根，Cristiano已經完全被打開，James一手開拓著他，一手淺淺地擼動他的前端，吻他的後頸，貼在他耳邊問，是這裡嗎？  
“他媽的是的，你已經問過三次了，”他回答時又被不輕不重地刮了一下，話尾打著飄變成了呻吟，“噢，夠了，馬上，操進來，操我。”  
接到命令之後James也並沒有馬上執行，而是又進出了幾回，把Cristiano的耐心打磨得更薄，才讓自己進入他的身體。  
James對“切身體會”這個詞又有了更深入層面的認識。Cristiano的體內比手指感受到的更熱、更緊，如同剛才接納他的手指一樣蠕動著裹住他的陰莖。他貼緊Cristiano的背脊，用胸膛感受剛才自己進入時對方一瞬間繃緊的背部肌肉一吋一吋地放鬆下來。Cristiano額頭抵著墻壁，滿足地歎息，“天啊，真棒。”  
“我嗎？”James舔著他的耳垂含含糊糊地問。  
“當然是你，”Cristiano溫柔地說，“你，和你的老二。”說著夾緊了James，在聽到哥倫比亞男孩難耐的抽氣聲時得意地笑了，拉過他的手放在自己胸前，“摸我，然後，操我，大寶貝。現在立刻馬上，我等得太久了。”  
James穩住呼吸，從善如流地開始動作起來，慢慢地把自己抽出，Cristiano的身體像是挽留一樣吮吸著他的頂端，他用槽牙咬住自己口腔內壁試圖讓自己分心，免得就這樣丟臉地交代出來，在差不多退出整根時又慢慢地推進。Cristiano很快適應了他的進出，他的速度也漸漸加快，葡萄牙人擺動著腰和臀迎合他，“噢，就是這樣，剛才那裡，懂嗎？”  
他一邊用似是而非的話和真切的吻來回答他，一邊尋找Cristiano所指的“那裡”，不可思議的腺體，像一個開關，讓葡萄牙人陷入狂亂，繼而James自己也瀕臨失控。他撞擊著Cristiano的身體，囊袋拍打在對方緊實的臀部上，發出令人羞恥的聲響。  
Cristiano幾乎全身的肌肉都繃緊起來，James吻他的背部，撫摸他的腰，似乎都起了反效果。他呻吟著讓James摸自己，把James的手引向自己的下身，James握住那個已經又濕又硬的傢伙套弄起來。他的喘息和無意義的話語混成一塊，眼角飄紅，看起來美味又誘人。James吻他的眼角和眉毛，感覺自己就要不行了——各種意義、各種層面上的。  
“Cris，我，”James的聲音有些顫抖，“我已經……”  
Cristiano艱難地扭過頭來，“射進來，全都給我。”說完狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇。  
他進出的動作難以自控地變得更快，快得Cristiano簡直要嗚咽起來了。像是有什麼東西在身體中湧動，James重重地喘息，更重地撞進Cristiano的身體裡，釋放了自己。

Iker給了Sergio一個溫柔的吻，Sergio急切地吮吸他的舌頭，像是催促他快一些。  
接著Iker一句提醒也不給，就用力頂了一下。Sergio又差點把他的隊長咬傷。“噢，隊長。”Sergio貼著Iker的嘴唇輕輕喘息，“隊長。”  
“喜歡嗎？”Iker托起他的身體淺淺地抽插。他貼近Iker的脖子親吻，“噢，操！像剛才那樣，再用力。”  
“你得有耐心。”  
抽插的幅度變大了一點，Iker永遠控制得這麼得當，Sergio難耐地自己又加大了幅度，“Ramos現在不想有耐心。”  
Iker吻他的喉結，呼吸噴在他頸窩，“你總是沒有耐心。”  
“求你了，別跟我來這套。”Sergio扭動腰部用自己的後穴套弄Iker，沒得到滿足的小Sergio高抬著頭，Iker握住他的頂端，他便把自己往對方手裡送。  
“你知道我能做到。”Iker說，“我剛才說的。”  
“是的，你能。”Sergio應付地回答，索性自己擼動起自己，卻被Iker溫柔地掰開手指，“——操！”  
“好的。”Iker瞇了下眼。他還沒反應過來，就被又急又快地頂弄起來。Iker重重地進入他，抬起他的身體把自己抽出，又讓他重重地落在自己的陰莖上。一次又一次，進入到最深處。  
Sergio滿足地親吻他的耳後，力度輕重不一地啃咬他的耳垂和肩膀，嘴唇摩擦他臉頰的胡茬，口裡胡亂地呻吟無意義的零散的詞句。終於被撫慰到身體深處的感覺像是一股帶著電流的暖泉流遍四肢百骸，沒有人觸碰的下腹慾望依然硬到極點，隨著身體的起落跳動著，一下一下滑溜溜地戳刺Iker的小腹。  
“這樣？”Iker換了個角度頂進他，準確地摩擦過他的敏感點。他閉著眼，額頭抵著Iker的，他們的喘息交織在一起。“操，是的，他媽的是的，噢，”Sergio張嘴讓對方看到自己用舌尖舔上門牙的動作，在被狠狠地吸吮舌尖時露出得逞的笑。  
Iker的嘴唇向下游移，短短的胡茬扎得他連心也在癢。被含住乳尖、同時被頂弄和重重一擼時Sergio終於像個小姑娘一樣哭了出來，抱緊Iker的脖子讓自己的胸口不得體地蹭他的臉頰，“操，Iker。”  
“不對，是Iker，操，Sergio。”一絲不苟的隊長糾正了他，進出他身體的大傢伙每一下都準確地撞在他的腺體上，他心裡想著天啊這太多了，後穴卻緊緊地吸住對方欲求更多。Iker的動作越來越快，他們的身體相撞發出肌肉互相拍擊的聲音以及交合的水聲，他突然就很想吻Iker——儘管他一直常常吻Iker——於是他低下頭來尋找Iker的嘴唇。他啃咬對方的下唇，讓彼此的胡茬扎著彼此的臉頰和下巴。那種麻癢的感覺又出現了，從相貼的嘴唇，到互相摩擦的胸膛，再到結合在一起的身體，Sergio背脊哆嗦著，幾乎要軟倒在Iker懷裡。Iker像是會讀心一樣對他說：“為我射出來，Sese。”  
然後他就真的射在了隊長的訓練服上，一塌糊塗。Iker甚至沒在碰他的陰莖。  
Iker輕輕吻他發紅的眼角，摸著他的後頸等他從高潮餘韻中緩過來。  
“——還差一點。”Sergio抱著他，靠在他肩膀上。  
“差哪一點？”他問道。手掌從Sergio的後頸到後腰來回撫摸，Sergio像一隻餮足的大貓一樣咕嚕咕嚕地蹭他。  
“你說會讓我哭不出來——”  
“噢，親愛的，週末才剛開始呢。”Iker溫柔地說，依然撫摸著他的背脊。Sergio快活地戰慄著，用親吻來表達自己的讚成。

他們貼在一起，呼吸連成一片，James繼續幫Cristiano擼動，讓他射在自己手心。但是，“Cris，我站不穩了——”  
Cristiano還沒從高潮中回過神來，不禁有些好笑，“那你靠著我。”  
“還好嗎？”James摸了摸他的小腹，若有所指地按壓了一下。  
“你說呢？”Cristiano又夾緊了他。James慌張地求饒，“天啊別——”  
Cristiano笑了出聲，手向後拍了拍他的髖骨，“拔出來。”  
他像進入一樣小心地抽出自己，帶出自己射在對方身體裡的精液。這讓他維持了方才的羞恥。  
Cristiano擰開水龍頭沖乾淨自己手上的各種體液——自己的，以及哥倫比亞男孩的——轉過身來抱住他的小隊友，吻了一下他的鼻尖。  
“我早就該這麼做了，嗯？”他們額頭相抵，Cristiano用低沉的氣聲說，“你真是棒極了。”  
“噢，好的，謝謝，嗯，你，呃，”James環著他的腰，不知所措而吞吞吐吐地回答，“你也是。”  
他們靠在一起好一會兒才開始清理，Cristiano眨著眼對他說這是你弄進來的東西，你要負責弄出去。在葡萄牙人不負責任的撩撥下，清理又演變為一場手活。當然他們最終還是洗乾淨了自己，拉開沐浴間的門，鑒於這個澡已經比預想的沖得不必要的久，James完全沒預料到更衣室裡還有人——  
“嗨，男孩們，”Sergio半躺在按摩床上，一手玩著手機一手抬起來向他打招呼。他赤裸上身，下半身蓋著隊長的訓練服外套，而外套的主人正坐在他旁邊，讓他枕著自己的大腿，看到他們走出來，和平常一樣微笑著點點頭。  
James嚇得愣住了，Cristiano拍拍他的屁股繞過他走到衣櫃前去拿毛巾，又把另一條毛巾拋給他。  
他顧不得自己和Cristiano分享了毛巾這一事實，結結巴巴地說，“嗨，呃，晚上好？”  
“你們可以進去洗了。”Cristiano擦著自己的頭髮，“可別洗太久了。”  
“好的。”Sergio立刻翻身起來，走到櫃子邊去拿自己的沐浴露。  
James還沉浸在複雜的驚訝裡，“剛才你們——”  
“我們剛進來，聊了一會天。”Iker對他說。  
“戰術。”Sergio轉身補充道，坦蕩蕩赤條條，“我們聊了戰術。”  
James鬆了一口氣，“噢，……好的。很好。”  
Cristiano已經開始往自己身上套衣服，扭頭看見James還端著毛巾發呆，拉上牛仔褲的拉鏈，走過去戳了戳他的肩膀，“嘿？”  
“是的！”James像被喊到號數的新兵一樣拔高了聲音。Sergio噗嗤地笑了出來。  
“還不快點。”Cristiano瞟了一眼他的下半身。  
他這才反應過來，胡亂擦著自己的頭髮走向自己的儲物櫃，“噢，噢，好的。”  
“記得把毛巾還給我。”Cristiano又說。  
他低頭看了一眼手裡的毛巾，瞪大了眼，“好的，還有，謝謝。”  
“不用謝。”Cristiano套上T恤，拿出了電吹風和髮膠，“需要髮膠嗎？”  
“不，我帶了。”他說完立刻把自己埋進了櫃子裡。  
Sergio和Iker已經走進沐浴間，拉上了門。

他們在停車場裡告別，James又恢復了小狗一樣的眼神，黏在Cristiano後面，每次Cristiano回頭看他，他都一副欲言又止的委屈模樣。到了Cristiano的車子旁邊，葡萄牙人歎了口氣，“明晚有空嗎？”  
他的眼睛亮了起來，“有。”  
“我去找你，還是，你來我家？”  
他像突然被一顆巨大的糖果砸中的孩子一樣，興奮地暈眩著並且不知所措，“你家？”  
“那就我家。”Cristiano把這個問句當作回答，勾了勾嘴角，“你知道我的地址？”  
他用力點頭，“是的！”  
“那麼，週末見。”Cristiano給了他一個道別吻。他看著法拉利開遠，臉上還是傻笑的表情。

James如約按響Cristiano家的門鈴，沒抹髮膠的Cristiano穿著睡衣出來開門，壓低聲音告訴他，小Cris剛睡著。  
他低頭看了一眼對方胯下，想了想好像不太對，才反應過來Cristiano說的是和父親同名的孩子。  
兩位成年人躡手躡腳地摸進客廳，Cristiano為他倒了酒。  
他才含進去半口Cristiano就撲過來貼著他的嘴唇從他口裡舔走那半口酒的大半部分，“所以酒不是重點？”他一邊問一邊把手伸進對方的上衣。  
“你覺得呢？”Cristiano舔著他被酒染上顏色的嘴唇。  
“我覺得，”他想了一下，“臥室？”  
“果然是個壞男孩。”葡萄牙人不得體地用下身蹭了蹭他的。

Cristiano的床很大，很軟。James迷迷糊糊地陷在裡面，Cristiano為他口交。他在Cristiano的嘴裡發洩了一次，“酒，和你的味道。”Cristiano擦了擦嘴唇湊過來吻他的胸口，“潤滑劑在抽屜裡。”  
他反手拉開抽屜，摸索了好一會兒才找到那個瓶子，和昨天在沐浴間裡的那一瓶是同一個牌子，但包裝和容量都不一樣。  
Cristiano吻了一下他的額頭，“這次由我來，嗯？”他緊張又期待地點點頭。  
Cristiano真的是，棒極了。James被幹得眼淚都流到了枕頭上，Cristiano摸了摸他的眼角，把指尖含進嘴裡，然後繼續一邊擼他一邊技巧性地撞擊他的敏感點。太要命了。他哭喊著射出來，抓著枕頭踡成一團。Cristiano稍遲一點高潮，把安全套取下來打了結丟到一邊，抱住他吻他的肩膀，“還好嗎？”  
他帶著鼻音回答：“沒事。”  
“被幹得哭出來可不像沒事。”Cristiano在他耳邊笑。他又開始害羞了，Cristiano揉他的頭髮，帶他去沖澡。  
James在Cristiano的床上和大床的主人相擁而眠，第二天清晨James被Cristiano舔醒，葡萄牙人騎在他身上進行了晨間性愛。他回憶昨晚Cristiano進入自己的方式，頂弄自己的角度，讓Cristiano驚歎地咬著嘴唇射在自己的胸口。  
“你是個好學生。”高潮過後的Cristiano俯下身來撫摸他的臉頰，快活地誇獎他，表情愉悅而滿足。他回以羞澀的微笑，又用與自己表情毫不符合的動作把Cristiano操哭在自己的陰莖上。

後來Cristiano收到來自Sergio的短信：“我們的男孩怎麼樣？”  
“很棒，非常棒，”Cristiano舔舔嘴唇，回覆道，“簡直要棒過頭了。”  
這回他收到了兩條來自不同號碼的訊息：  
“哇噢，我迫不及待了。”  
“我也是。”  
他微笑起來，給兩個號碼編寫同樣的回覆：“享受你們的週末吧。”  
放下手機的同時，他呻吟著射在了哥倫比亞男孩的嘴裡。


End file.
